Harold I of Anglyodascunya
Harold I of Anglyodascunya (born 418 BP, died 365 BP) was King of Anglyodascunya from 401 to 365 BP. He was the second son of Arthur I of Anglyodascunya and Marie of Aigador and became King upon the death of his brother, William II of Anglyodascunya in 401 BP. Biography Early life Longerathian Wars The death of Augustus III in 397 BP led to a renewal of war between Anglyodascunya and Estontetso. The new Emperor, Cornelius II was keen to prove his military prowess, but initially faced opposition from his Lord's, who were not keen for a new campaign after such a long and expensive war. Cornelius deeply desired to prove himself and by the winter of 397 was leading his army to Templarianna. Panic spread across the region and Harold arranged for his family to be taken safely away from Saint Hughes. Harold however refused to leave the city and vowed to defend his capital as the Estontetsan army neared. Harold had had insufficient time to muster a big enough army and chose instead to prepare the city for attack, doubling the number of cannons and catapults and he charged Hugh de Rivers with the defence of the city. Cornelius however gave Harold sufficient time to prepare the city for attack and chose the following year to ravage the countryside around Saint Hughes. Siege of Saint Hughes On 7 May 395 BP, Cornelius' army surrounded the city, imposing a blockade and burning windmills to prevent a food supply from reaching Saint Hughes. Cornelius had at this point only around 12,000–13,000 troops, facing an enemy of around 30,000. Owing to the limited amount of heavy siege artillery that Cornelius had brought, it was likely that Saint Hughes could only be compelled to surrender through starvation. The northern wall was commanded by Hugh de Rivers whilst the southern walls defence was placed in the hands of the young William Wynters. Cornelius set up his artillery on the hills to the north of the city, and bombarded the city from there. In July his force was swelled by reinforcements to 25,000 and by August he had overrun all the outlying suburbs of the city. Cornelius tried to negotiate the surrender of Saint Hughes, but his terms were rejected and the siege continued. On 30 October, news reached the city that a relief army under Harold I of Anglyodascunya, was on its way. The King and his troops were able to send food supplies into the city, and after a final attack on the ramparts failed, Cornelius broke off his siege and retreated. An estimated 40,000–50,000 of the population died during the siege, most of starvation. Second Siege of Saint Hughes After Cornelius' retreat from Saint Hughes, Cornelius remained in northern Templarianna where he was joined by a further 15,000 swelling his army to around 40,000. On the 6 January 394 the Battle of Eddincourt occurred to the west of Saint Hughes where Cornelius took on Harold's army which numbered just under 26,000. Eddincourt was a disastorous defeat for Harold, in a battle which saw the death of the popular commander, Hugh de Rivers. With Harold's army soundly defeated, Cornelius once again marched on Saint Hughes, where the defenders numbered just 4,000, under William Wynters. King Harold had commanded Wynters to hold out long enough for the remainder of his army to retreat south to Lagod. With such a small force defending the city, Saint Hughes fell after seven days and William Wynters was forced to surrender to the Estontetson army. Saint Hughes had finally fallen. In August of 392 a treaty was signed between Harold I of Anglyodascunya and Cornelius II of Estontetso bringing an end to Natestian War. Marriage and children Isaac I of Anglyodascunya - born 399 BP, died 322 BP Richard of Rossinia - born 397 BP Humphrey of Rossinia - born 391 BP Edward of Rossinia - born 382 BP Category:Kings of Anglyodascunya Category:Anglyodascunya